potc_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow '''(born '''Jack Teague) is the protagonist and anti-hero of the Pirates of the Caribbean series, portrayed by Johnny Depp. History Background Jack was born on a pirate ship during a typhoon as the son of Captain Edward Teague and an unnamed woman. His mother died when he was very young and her head was shrunken and kept in Edward's possession. As a young man, Jack insulted Capitan Salazar and tricked him into sailing into the Devil's Triangle. When he was younger, Jack had an encounter with Davy Jones when he was only twenty years old, and identified a traitor amongst the Brethren Court. Also, at another point, Jack was a member of the East India Trading Company. However, one of his jobs was to transport slaves to another location, but Jack refused to sell them more into slavery, so he set them free. This caused Beckett to order Jack branded a pirate and had sunk the ship that would become the Black Pearl. '' Sparrow made a deal with Davy Jones that he would be the captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years and serve one-hundred years on the ''Flying Dutchman, but had no intention of paying it Two years into his captain-hood of the Black Pearl, Jack had hired a crew and made his friend, Barbossa, the first Mate. Among the crew was his old friend, Bootstrap Bill Turner. Sparrow was mutinied and left on Rumrunner's Island to die with only a pistol with one shot left. He eventually escaped with the help of the men who tended to the island. At one point, Jack was friends with Joshamee Gibbs. The Curse of the Black Pearl Dead Man's Chest Even though they find the heart, Jack fights both James and Will for it to use it against Jones so he will be forced to call off the Kraken. At World's End After being sent to Davy Jones' locker, Jack hallucinated many versions of himself as his crew, trapped in an endless desert. However, the crew came to help Jack escape. He agreed to return, but begrudgingly allowed Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will and the rest of the crew after no way out. On their way, they came across the soul of Elizabeth's father, who passed out the message about stabbing the heart and gain immortality. Jack began planning on stabbing the heart, and roam the seas. Finally, after studying Sao Feng's navigational charts and realize that they had to tip the shop at sunset, returning to the world of the living. Jack threatens to be the last pirate standing, until the kraken comes to mind. Jack and Barbossa went ashore, and saw the carcass of the Kraken. He realized it was the last of it's kind and that if Jack is the last pirate, then it'll be torture without others in the world. Of course, as this discussion happens, Will betrays the crew, and Jack earns a punch in the face for a great insult that Jack did to Feng in the past. Later, to his misfortune, Jack Is more less pleased to see that Cutler Beckett is also there to see him. Jack strikes a deal to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove and freedom from Davy Jones, with the debt satisfied with the captain. Returning to the Black Pearl, Jack ordered Will to be put in the Brig. However, after Will escapes, Jack and Will both planned that Jack stabs the heart so he can have both Elizabeth and his father's freedom. During the Fourth Brethren Court, Jack votes for Elizabeth as the Pirate King, both wanting war. During a parley, Jack is traded for Will so he can stab the heart. Jones takes Jack aboard the Flying Dutchman and has him locked up in the brig, but Jack later escapes and steals the chest from Murtogg and Mullroy as they argue. Later, a deadly yet hilarious duel breaks out between Jack and Jones as they fight for the chest. However, Jones overpowers Jack and knocks him out. However, regaining consciousness, Jack sees one of Jones' disembodied tentacles and the key. Taking it, Jack possesses Jones' heart and threatens to stab it. Jones, thinking it's a bluff, stabs Will, to Jack's horror. He then decides to have Will stab the heart, thereby saving his friend and longtime foe finally defeated and is then forced to drag Elizabeth off the Dutchman. Later, Jack and the rest of the company come aboard and defeat Beckett, with the help of the Dutchman, destroy the Endeavour. Elizabeth and Jack bid farewell to each other. Later, Hector steals the Pearl, and in retaliation, Jack has the map from the Charts in his hand and goes out to find the Fountain of Youth. On Stranger Tides Dead Men Tell No Tales This section of this article is from Jack's summarization of the film from Wikipedia. Sparrow returns in the fifth film, portrayed once again by Johnny Depp.5 Five years after the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Jack has reassembled a small crew, but the Black Pearl is still trapped in a bottle, his new ship the Dying Gull has never left berth, and his latest plans have met with failure. Meanwhile, his rival Barbossa has become the richest and most powerful pirate of the seven seas. Sparrow and his crew attempt to rob the new bank of St. Martin. The robbery is a success, but all the gold in it had fallen while they were dragging the locker, and Sparrow's crew abandons him. Despondent, Jack trades his magical compass for a drink. However, this betrayal of the compass releases an old enemy of Sparrow, whom holds a serious grudge against him; the ruthless undead pirate hunter Captain Salazar. Years previously, Jack had defeated Salazar by tricking him into sailing his ship into the Devil's Triangle, where Salazar and his crew were cursed to live as the undead. Salazar states that Jack perched in the ship's rigging like a "little bird", earning him the name "Jack the Sparrow". It was during this event that Jack received his compass, as well as his characteristic gear. While in prison, Jack is contacted by Henry Turner, the son of Will and Elizabeth, to seek his aid in finding the Trident of Poseidon. Remembering Elizabeth and Will from his previous misadventures, Jack agrees but not before expressing some hesitation. The next day, Sparrow is sentenced to be executed by guillotine (by Jack's accidental choosing), but is rescued by Henry and his crew. Aided by aspiring astronomer Carina, Jack and Henry attempt to locate the Trident of Poseidon, as both are in need of its power to break curses related to the sea. Barbossa releases the Pearl from its bottle, giving them a chance to outrun Salazar. Jack and Barbossa discuss the fact that Carina is in truth Barbossa's long-lost daughter, whom he had left at an orphanage in order to give her a chance for a better life. Jack attempts to use the secret to blackmail Barbossa, but fails. They are able to track the Trident to its resting place. Though Salazar nearly kills Jack, they are able to destroy the Trident. With the destruction of the Trident, Salazar and his crew become mortal again. Jack, Henry and Carina escape as Barbossa sacrifices himself to kill Salazar. Despite their differences, Jack mourns Barbossa's death. Later, Jack watches Will and Elizabeth's reunion before he departs, the Black Pearl and his compass once again in his possession. -Wikipedia Abilities *'Swordsmanship '- Ability to fight with a sword. Gallery Jack Sparrow/Gallery Trivia Etymology *Jack took on the surname "Sparrow" after being compared to one by Salazar, who called him a "little bird' perched. **Ironically, when Jack is confronting Davy Jones, he calls Jack "a lost bird" who forgot how to fly, an indirect reference to his last name. **He was named after the brother of his father. General Information *Jack is the only one of the original four protagonists of the original trilogy to not have a known child. * Appearances *''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Dead Man's Chest'' *''At World's End'' *''On Stranger Tides'' *''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Category:Curse of the Black Pearl Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Man's Chest Characters Category:At World's End Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:On Stranger Tides Characters Category:Dead Men Tell No Tales Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Members of Jack Sparrow's Crew Category:Members of the Crew of the Black Pearl